Pretty Little Liars - Seventeen Years On
by J'aiPeurDeTout
Summary: 17 years have passed since Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Aria were sixteen. They're now all married with kids. However, if you dug beneath the smiles, you'd see that their seemingly perfect lives are far from it. Spencer and Hanna are unhappily married and Aria and Emily have problems of their own. With the Liars in over their heads, what new issues are bubbling beneath the surface?


**Pretty Little Liars – Seventeen Years On**

 _Hello there, this is my first Pretty Little Liars story so I hope you enjoy it because I'm very excited about it. This will eventually be a Spanna story so I'm very keen to hear your ideas of how they should eventually get together. In fact, any ideas for how this story should go at all would be greatly appreciated. This chapter is just to set the scene really, much more background information will be given in the next few chapters. So, enjoy!_

 _Chapter 1_

Thirty-three year old Hanna Marin-Rivers stood in her kitchen, leaning against the counter. She smiled as she heard her five year old daughter run down the stairs and watched as she skidded into view round the banisters.

'Morning Mackenzie, are you ready for school?' Hanna asked her young daughter.

'Yes Mommy!' Mackenzie said, running towards Hanna.

'Here sweetie, I've got your bag,' Hanna said, offering it to the little blonde girl.

'Thank you,' Mackenzie said, taking the bag from Hanna's arm. 'Who's taking me to school today, Mommy?'

Hanna felt a jolt in her stomach. 'I think Auntie Spencer is taking you, and Auntie Emily is taking Riley with Amy and Lola today because Auntie Aria has to go to work.'

'Yay! I haven't seen Claudia in ages!'

'You saw her yesterday!' Hanna said incredulously. 'You went to Auntie Spencer and Uncle Toby's, remember?'

'Yeah but it feels like _ages_ ago!' Mackenzie _whined._

Hanna smiled down at her little girl and ruffled her soft blonde hair affectionately.

'You do make me laugh,' Hanna said. Her daughter merely giggled at her, her infections laugh causing Hanna to smile as well.

Just then the doorbell rang, making Hanna start.

'Get your shoes on for me sweetie, that will be Claudia and Auntie Spencer,' Hanna said, making her way towards the doorway to answer it.

Hanna's breath caught in her throat as she opened the door. Spencer Hastings-Cavanaugh was stood there, dressed in a fitted black pencil skirt and white blouse with black pinstripes on it. She also had on a pair of black court shoes with five inch heels which made her frame considerably taller than Hanna's, especially considering Hanna hadn't put her shoes on yet. The shoes allowed Spencer to begin pushing six foot, dwarfing Hanna's five foot three inches in comparison.

'Hi Spence,' Hanna said, trying her hardest to keep her eyes on Spencer's face. 'Are you going into work today?'

'Yeah, some stupid guy though it would be a good idea to burn his ex-wife's credit cards, so I'm up in court today,' Spencer said, making a face.

Hanna couldn't help but laugh. 'This guy sounds like a maniac Spence, I wouldn't worry. You'll wipe the floor with him.'

The grimace on Spencer's face grew. 'Yeah I'd love to, but I'm defending the bastard!' Spencer whined, pinching the bridge of her nose.

'Oh,' Hanna said, desperately trying not to laugh. 'Have fun!' she added, still trying her hardest to keep her face straight.

'Oh shut up you,' Spencer said grumpily, her eyebrows furrowing together.

'Awh, I'm sorry sweetie,' Hanna said, trying to rearrange her features into something that she hoped resembled sympathy.

Spencer merely stuck out her tongue childishly. 'I hate you,' she said playfully.

All Hanna could do was roll her eyes. She then realised that her daughter was taking an awfully long time to put her shoes on.

'Mackenzie!' she called over her shoulder. The small blonde girl appeared next to her, shoes thankfully on her feet. 'Have a good day at school honey, I'm collecting you and Claudia today okay? I think Uncle Ezra might be picking up Lola and Amy as well as Riley but I'm not sure.'

'Okay mommy!' Mackenzie replied. 'See you after school!' she said cheerfully before turning to Spencer.

'Hello sweetheart,' Spencer said, smiling at Mackenzie kindly.

'You've got so tall, Auntie Spencer,' Mackenzie said, looking up at Spencer's apparently confusingly fast change in height with awe.

'It's the shoes darling,' Spencer said smiling down at the young girl.

The two older women watched as realisation slowly dawned on the little girl's face. 'Ohhhhhh,' she said, giggling. 'Where's Claudia, Auntie Spencer?'

'She's in the car, sweetheart. You can get in and wait with her if you want.'

'Yay! Thank you!' Mackenzie cried, running down Hanna's porch. 'Bye mommy!' she called over her shoulder as she opened the car door and slid in beside Claudia.

Hanna smiled at her daughter and returned the wave that Claudia sent her way.

'Right sweetheart, I better get these two off to school and then attempt to get this guy cleared for something that a monkey could tell you he's done,' Spencer said, rolling her pretty brown eyes exasperatedly.

'Alright babe, let me know how it goes?' Hanna said, kissing Spencer briefly on the cheek.

'I will honey, I'll see you later okay?'

'Bye babe,' Hanna said, watching as Spencer walked down her drive, got into the front seat of her Audi A8 and drove off down the road in the direction of Rosewood Kindergarten.

 _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please, please leave me a review. They help so much and I don't want to run out of ideas for what to do with this story. Thank yo_ u!


End file.
